


Lei

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Kids, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 085. Lei</a></p><p>A volte, quando guardava Usa-chan sdraiato sulle sue gambe, gli sembrava di rivederla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lei

A volte, quando guardava Usa-chan sdraiato sulle sue gambe, gli sembrava di rivederla.  
Le mani sottili, bianche, rugose, senza anelli, se non una fede, resa un po’ opaca dal tempo, all’anulare sinistro; sulla punta dell’indice teneva infilato un ditale dorato, decorato a piccoli fiori.  
Rivedeva il mucchietto di stoffa rosa, posata sui colori scuri del kimono che avvolgeva le gambe, prendere una forma via via sempre più definita, muovendosi al tocco delle mani quando il filo cuciva.  
Ricordava i pomeriggi di quiete sonnacchiosa, accucciato davanti alla sua sedia a dondolo, il mento sulle mani, lo sguardo ipnotizzato dal movimento lento delle dita.  
– Mitsukuni.  
Honey si voltò verso Takashi, che gli posò gentilmente una mano sui capelli. Guardò il coniglietto sulle sue gambe e notò alcune piccole macchie scure sul pancino imbottito di lana: il cugino si era accorto delle sue lacrime prima ancora di lui; asciugandosi gli occhi con una manica, alzò un musetto sorridente su Mori – Grazie Takashi.  
– Mhm – rispose il ragazzo, scompigliandogli affettuosamente i capelli, per poi tornare al suo libro.  
Honey raccolse il coniglietto di stoffa e se lo strinse contro una guancia.  
Era triste che non avesse più l’odore della nonna.

 


End file.
